A Demon And An angel
by Let's Play Funeral
Summary: what happens when a supposed heiress isn't as pampered as they let on? what if a genius falls for a girl tormented by a past of abuse neglect and horror? Well folks this is my first story so, sorry if i make mistakes kindly point them out.
1. the meeting

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Ok well this is my first fanfiction so be easy on me for any mistakes I make,**_

_**Though this is not my first story,**_

_**Be easy on me folks.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters that appear in this story.**_

_**A Demon and an Angel.**_

_**Chapter one:**_

_**(From Hinata's View.)**_

_**This is my story, sad but true.**_

_**There is not much to explain.**_

_**For as father has always said I am but a useless being, I am worth nothing.**_

_**I admit I have always strove to make father proud of me.**_

_**But it was when he tried to give me away that day.**_

_**That is when I realized that heartless man didn't care about me.**_

_**Only about himself and Hanabi.**_

_**Only Neji seemed to care that I was still here.**_

_**It was only a Sunday when this happened I thought it was to be only another miserable day.**_

_**But instead father threw me a lifeline he thought would end me.**_

_**Instead it had saved me from father, the Family, and most of all myself.**_

_**Hinata! Hinata! Hinata! Hinata!**_

_**I could hear someone yelling my name but I didn't want to open my eyes.**_

_**I could hear Neji open the door but I didn't move.**_

_**He touched my cheek ever so softly.**_

_**Hinata he murmured,**_

_**Wake my dear we need you right now.**_

_**Please Hinata.**_

_**I opened my eyes to meet his.**_

_**Why? When we both know today I will only suffer more.**_

_**I much rather stay here with my dreams as company.**_

_**I whispered as I turned away.**_

_**Please Hinata not today, today the Uchia's are coming!**_

_**Neji begged.**_

_**I sighed softly as I stepped off the edge of my bed,**_

_**I strode to the wardrobe slowly opening it.**_

_**Carefully I pulled out a white and silver kimono with pictures of lotus blossoms on it, and a choker necklace of jade beads.**_

_**I changed behind the rice paper screen, as I stepped out I knew today was to be different.**_

_**I could feel it in the air.**_

_**I could feel it as I watched Neji look me up and down with such longing.**_

_**Sighing deeply as I looked into the vanity mirror and adjusted my hair.**_

_**Little did I know I would be in fathers study facing the most enchanting pair of eyes I have ever seen.**_

_**But I wasn't aware of a lot of things that day.**_

_**(From Itachi's View.)  
**_

_**Itachi! Sasuke screamed.**_

_**I opened my bedroom door.**_

_**What do you want oaf?**_

_**His eyes flared in anger,**_

_**But I really didn't care, because today I was to become engaged to the hyuuga family's heiress Hinata.**_

_**I haven't seen her before.**_

_**But I could tell I wouldn't like her at all.**_

_**But I had no choice in this matter.**_

_**I dressed in a black suit like mother wanted,**_

_**But I didn't wear the tie.**_

_**Such damned annoying stupid little things.**_

_**A waste of clothe in my view but hey.**_

_**But everyone else finds them stylish.**_

_**Itachi! We are leaving! Sasuke screamed again.**_

_**I sighed.**_

_**Moments later I found myself facing Hiashi Hyuuga.**_

_**And the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.**_

_**End of chapter one.**_

_**Hell yes the story has a dark side. **_

_**But I like it.**_

_**Review please if you like it…**_

_**3**_

_**My Crimson Lullaby.**_


	2. the confession

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of these characters.**_

_**OK well here's chapter two of **_

_**A Demon And An Angel.**_

_**(Hinata's view)**_

_**There I stood quietly at father's side trying to understand what was to become of me,**_

_**I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw **__**him**__** enter father's study.**_

_**Everything about him was perfect his face, his body, everything.**_

_**It was like I was in the presence of an angel.**_

_**Itachi san I would like you to meet my daughter Hinata.**_

_**Father gestured at me.**_

_**The man knelt and kissed my hand,**_

_**Before I realized it, I felt myself blush.**_

_**That was the first time I had ever met his eyes.**_

_**Something drew me in; I could not find the strength to look away.**_

_**But he broke the gaze first.**_

_**As I promised your father, Hinata Chan will be your betrothed,**_

_**I gazed up at father in alarm.**_

_**Father only nodded.**_

_**I turned back to Itachi.**_

_**Shyly I met his eyes again.**_

_**I blushed when he winked.**_

_**I couldn't help but thank father for sending me this angel.**_

_**Though secretly I knew he meant for Itachi to destroy me,**_

_**But I knew Itachi wouldn't for I felt genuinely safe around him.**_

_**(Itachi's view) **_

_**As I kissed Hinata's hand I felt my heartbeat quicken.**_

_**When I met her eyes my heart stopped.**_

_**Never before had I believed in love at first sight.**_

_**But Hinata was not like all the other girls.**_

_**She was as beautiful as an angel.**_

_**She had chased away all the demons inside of me.**_

_**She took away all the pain that my first love had left.**_

_**The wound no longer seemed to sting.**_

_**From this I could tell she was the girl that I wanted.**_

_**The only one for me**__**.**_

_**I hated how her father treated her it had been hard for me not to hurt the fool when I saw him glare in disgust at Hinata.**_

_**I nodded to Hinata and took her hand.**_

_**Hiashi yelled as we walked away from her misery.**_

_**Don't let her come back! I don't want to see her around her again!**_

_**I growled when I saw her cower.**_

_**Damn fool I muttered as I helped her in to my 1965 Shelby GT 350.**_

_**She murmured her thanks softly.**_

_**I kissed the corner of her lips.**_

_**You'll never have to deal with the pain and misery again, Hinata I'm taking you to my home in the country.**_

_**She started to tear up.**_

_**She nodded fiercely thank you Itachi…**_

_**I nodded as I walked around the car and got in to the drivers seat.**_

_**I promised myself her pain would end that day as we rounded the corner out of the driveway with her past vastly disappear in the rear view mirrors.**_

_**That was the day everything changed for the better.**_

_**And it changed for both of us.**_

_**(Hinata's view)**_

_**Later that night…………**_

_**I whimpered as I peeled off my kimono the wounds from fathers whip started to bleed immensely.**_

_**Before I could slide the nightgown over me Itachi came in.**_

_**He looked at me.**_

_**It was your father wasn't it?  
He used to beat you?**_

_**I didn't say anything.**_

_**Itachi grabbed gauze and medical tape from the bathroom cabinet,**_

_**He gently bandaged them.**_

_**He kissed my forehead as I started to cry.**_

_**The pain was too much I couldn't handle it anymore.**_

_**I wanted it to end.**_

_**But I knew it had only just begun.**_

_**For me and for him.**_

_**I fell asleep in his arms.**_

_**But I knew I was safe.**_

_**For he was like angel to me.**_

_**But I was just a demon I didn't deserve him.**_

_**He was like perfection and I was but a worthless weakling like father had always said to me.**_

_**what was even worse is that i believe father.  
**_

_**End of chapter two.**_

'

_**Signed,**_

_**My Crimson Lullaby.**_


	3. the memory of the first love

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the following characters.**_

_**(Itachi's view)**_

"_**FLASHBACK"**_

_**He was sitting in hyuuga-san's office when the man himself entered.**_

_**Ah, hiashi murmured, right on schedule Itachi-san.**_

_**I remained silent.**_

_**What have you called me here for hiashi- Sama?  
The old man sat in his chair behind the large desk.**_

_**I want to extend an offer to the Uchia clan, I thought it was best to call upon the heir to the clan, hiashi gestured with his hands.**_

_**What kind of offer hyuuga- san?  
A proposal of marriage, hiashi stated calmly**_

_**There is none of your clan I desire hiashi I will take my leave.**_

_**I stood and bowed respectfully.**_

_**Wait Itachi I have but one girl I want to offer.**_

_**She is in your brother's class.**_

_**I raised an eyebrow, name?**_

_**Hinata. **_

"_**FLASHBACK ENDS" **_

_**He sat in his garden meditating,**_

_**He felt a gentle pair of eyes watching him..**_

_**Hinata I know your there.**_

_**(hinatas view)**_

_**I woke in his bed covered in his silken sheets.**_

_**I wondered around silently.**_

_**Searching quietly for my savior.**_

_**Then i found him in the garden meditating.**_

_**I blushed when I realized he was only wearing pants.**_

_**Hinata i know your there, he said calmly.**_

_**I blushed a deeper red.**_

_**Slowly I sat by his side,**_

_**He put a hand on my leg.**_

_**Hinata I think it's time you realize who i am...............**_

_**Itachi set the mask of a ambu on my lap.**_

_**I believe you know this mask, Itachi looked at her hopefully.**_

_**I nodded fiercely, my first love was an ambu , that was his mask.**_

_**I looked in to his mysterious dark eyes.**_

_**Are You?**_

_**Itachi smiled as he recalled the day they met.**_

_**Hinata was sobbing as she clung to her knees.**_

_**Itachi approached her carefully.**_

_**He gently tilted her head so she saw him.**_

_**What is your name?  
**_

_**the girl rubbed her eyes.**_

_**Hyuuga, Hinata.**_

_**What about you?**_

_**Uchia Itachi.**_

_**he smiled gently.  
**_

_**What is ever the matter my heme?  
She sniffled.**_

_**Father beat me again...... the marks they they hurt too much..**_

_**and Mummy died today... Father hit me for crying at mummy's funeral..**_

_**Itachi embraced the Broken, Bruised,Battered, Fragile little girl in his arms.**_

_**Heme , you shouldnt let him beat you, such beauty is put to waste by that old fool.**_

_**she clung to his shirt..**_

_**Please dont leave me Ita-sama... Don't go....**_

_**He smiled softly I won't.**_

_**He looked down and saw the precious little girl had fallen asleep.**_

_**Sleep well my heme.**_


	4. A past memory of heart ache

_ Disclaimer: I do not own naruto._

_Itachi? I murmured... Why did you leave?_

_That was the question that pierced his thoughts...._

_Because I couldn't let my brother become another product of the clans strict code, I didn't want him to have to live with my agony..._

_I nodded..._

_And even though you were trying to protect him he still thinks he hates you.........._

_He nodded attempting to sober...._

_I'm sorry Itachi I shouldn't have brought that up... I apologized.._

_No He said quickly. _

_You need to know about me if your going to marry me, I'm not gonna hurt you again Hime, Your not meant to be in pain..._


	5. How I remembered our past together

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**_

_My Life changed with a simple hello, a wave of the hand and a kiss._

_A simple sign of affection, now any ordinary person wouldn't have been affected by such actions, but I was and still am, But I'm not ordinary, I am the heiress of the Hyuuga clan of Kohona, I was a child long forgotten and abused when my mother died when I was only four years old. When I was six my father gave me away to another famous clan headed by the police chief, the Uchia's took me in willingly to serve as a bride to a son of the Uchia Fugaku._

_I remember going to bed one night then waking up in the strangest place, The market place of the hidden leaf, I looked up and saw I was in the arms of an ambu, Most likely a captain by the looks of his suit.. I whimpered and moaned in protest about the darkness surrounding us, I hid my face as deep as I could in to the hollow of his neck,_

_Shhh .. The ambu whispered in my ear, trying to comfort me……_

_His voice was like magic, so soft, so light and so beautiful._

_Suddenly the darkness didn't bother me anymore._

_It was just me and him, a mystery masked stranger and a broken doll.._

_Who would have thought fairytales could end this way?_

_I remember walking or rather stumbling when the ambu tried to put me down, it got so bad he just picked me right back up again, who knew that my legs would fail just because of anxiety and a sleepless night…_

_I looked in the crimson eyes of the stranger and was enchanted, they were just brilliant and beautiful, unlike anything I have ever imagined in my wildest dreams…_

_We stepped in to a empty mansion, or compound I assumed by the symbols carved in to the door that this was the Uchia compound to be precise.._

_He set me on my feet on one of the many couches littering the room.._

_He took of the mask and a ponytail of black hair fell down across one shoulder, his face marred by one scare across the eye and cheek, But all in all the mysterious stranger was the most handsome I had ever seen…_

_He pinned me against the couch, and for a minute just stared in to my eyes, then gently and unexpectedly he kissed me rather passionately…_

_Quickly I realized this person wasn't a stranger, he was my best friend!_

_Uchia Itachi!_

_That's why his face looked familiar I mumbled when he pulled away to go to a supply closest, he tossed me a blanket and settled down behind me, pulling me into his lap and covered us with the blanket, laying his head down he began to drift to sleep, I was on the verge of sleep myself but couldn't find the will to relax.._

_Then he said without even opening his eyes…_

"_Sleep Hime."_

_I blushed fiercely as I laid my head on his chest and let the vivid dreams overwhelm me.._


	6. I wanted you from the beginning

_ Disclaimer: I do not own naruto._

I woke in his arms, comforted by his familiar warmth,

_He choose me, the dead doll instead of someone like Sakura- sama._

I looked at his sleeping face and took in every detail I saw..

_"Are you done staring?"_

I gasped as he rolled and I was caught underneath him.

My breath caught as he captured me for a kiss.

"Do you trust me my love?"

I nodded breathlessly, How could I not?

Well if you were smart You wouldn't Hinata, I am not worth your trust, And how you give it out so willingly and unconditionally I will never know... Itachi whispered.

I frowned, I trust you because you are my heart, my soul my hope and my faith, why shouldn't I?

Flashback*

_I could not believe my eyes when I woke.._

_I mean the stranger's house was like a palace! _

_I was just so use to living in that closet space in my fathers cottage or manor..._

_Why did my heart hurt so much?_

_How could I miss that place that was only painful for me.._

_*flashback ends*  
_

_"I took you from your first love, Sasuke.."_

_I didn't promise myself to him, can't you remember ? I murmured._

_Why would I ever forget? Hina- Hime I love you! Itachi whispered in to my ear._

_I remember the night I first met you, how much I wanted you even though you were so young and so innocent. Itachi whispered as he closed my eyes and watched the memory over and over._

_That was the best night of my life, until now. I laughed._


	7. The Unhappy truth

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto..**_

_**

* * *

**_

I sat on the bed thinking while I had the chance..

Itachi was gone for now so I knew I didn't have to force a smile to please him.

In my hands I held a wilting rose..

How I missed the hidden leaf, my home and my Sasuke.

And by now he would have been out of the hospital.

I sighed as the tears I had let build up started to come down my cheeks.

I gasped as he came in the door and saw me crying.

He slowly walked towards me, I backed up in to a wall..

You miss them don't you? He murmured.

I nodded, uncertain if I should even bother speaking to him at all.

He caressed my cheek with the slightest touch.

Slowly, as if to give me time to pull away, He kissed my lips, and in the pit of my stomach I felt butterflies.

I met his passion equally in this kiss, because this was different, I knew somehow that this wasn't lust.

* * *

I heard someone call my name but I didn't care, they probably found out I slit my wrists with a kunai..

Living was worthless...

Sasuke! Sasuke!


	8. My past

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**_

_I was only a girl when you came in to my life, I didn't know what love is, or what you expected from me._

_All I knew was that you wanted me..._

_On the outside you hated me, only because on the inside you loved me.._

I looked up from the 13 year old poem, tears in my eyes.

This morning when I woke up I found this on Itachi's pillow, I remember why I wrote this..

There was a very peculiar memory to go with this, and I never could forget it either.

~*~ Flashback ~*~

_I was only 12 years old at the time,_

_It was November 21, I was told by my father I was to meet someone who'd be very important to me in my future, Stubbornly I asked him if he was taking me to meet my "future" Husband._

_He was shocked at first but then he simply nodded yes._

_I sighed as I let father help me into my best kimono._

_Just when I'm finally happy, you make it so happiness leaves._

_We took a walk down to the Uchia compound, at the gate was the main Uchia family, And the most handsome two boys I had ever seen._

_One was tall and very muscular, you could see his muscles through his black anbu uniform, he had a long ponytail of jet black hair, and his eyes crimson, but beautiful..  
_

_The other was tall too but just a boy. With a handsome face._

_While the introductions were made I hardly heard a thing until, Sasuke- san, Itachi-san this is my daughter Hinata.._

_The tall one knelt and kissed my forehead, when he pulled away he smiled so faintly it was breath taking._

_He gave the smaller one a push in my direction, the smaller one took me inn a bone- crushing hug._

_I blushed rather terribly._

_He refused to let go until I was gasping for air, that's when Itachi-san pulled him away laughing._

_His laugh was like music to my ears, father turned to me and said for me to go play while he , and the uchia parents talked business._

_I nodded and ran after Itachi and Sasuke._

_They turned repeatively, it was like a maze at first but I followed them through it, when we reached the center, I saw a fairy like garden._

_There was a waterfall, and the center of it glowed, Itachi and Sasuke sat at the water's edge waiting for me._

_I smiled so widely, I don't know why but they make me so happy._

_I ran to them, somehow I slipped on the edge of my kimono and landed in Itachi's arm's, He smiled just faintly enough for me to see, his face was barely an inch from mine._

_Slowly he inched closer, I'm sorry , He murmured._

_I opened my mouth to ask about what but that's when he pressed my lips against mine._

_He nibbled my bottom lip, I gasped.._

_That's when he pulled away and set me down, knowing plain well I wanted more._

_But his hands never moved from my waist._

_Yes this day was one to remember._

_TBC  
_


	9. Before I take a Life

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**_

**_You notice how my Stories, always have Sasuke dying? I'm mean to the poor kid...._**  
**_For everyone who's reviewed, _**

**_Sadly, I might be discontinueing this story._**

**_It's been fun._**

_I woke to Itachi craning over a letter, I took the letter from his hands,_

_At the top it said it was from Kohona hospital._

_Dear Uchia Itachi,_

_Your brother is in critical condition, we are able to sustain him but he requests that you and Hyuuga- sama come immediantly._

_He won't eat or drink, he will only sleep, we had to resort to force feeding him and making the nurse pour water down his throat._

_I'm sorry Itachi but he won't last unless you can convince him that it really isn't his time to go._

_I just don't want to see a young life go to waste..._

_He loves that girl.._

_I wonder if she knows.._

_Tsunade ._

_I teared up, Sasuke is dying... How could he be?_

_My love, the one who fixed me, how could I have done this to him?_

_I fell to my knees sobbing, I felt Itachi's arms around me, I looked up and saw he was crying too.._

_My knight was breaking, all because of me.._

_I need to decide quickly, Who is my knight and who is my prince.._

_Before I take a life..._

_TBC  
_


	10. A kiss on the lips?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto..**_

_**AN: The sentences marked by "" are Hinata's thoughts..**_

_**Dedicated to GodessSumizofVenus, I hope things get better.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Flashback *_

_I laid in Itachi's arms.._

_I must go see him, I murmured_

_Itachi shook his head.._

_You must rest or you will get sicker.._

_I coughed, as I did my whole body shook.._

_Itachi held me gently.._

_Your already sick with stress Hinata, are you sure?_

_I nodded,_

_slowly he helped me up._

_" Sasuke I'm coming"_

_Flashback ends*_

_I sat next to Sasuke's hospital bed hoping he would wake up.._

_The Tsunade had him in intensive care because of the severe damage he did to himself with the kunai knife._

_His eye's fluttered for a moment making me think that he was waking.._

_He turned towards me and grabbed me in his sleep.._

_I screeched on accident when he pulled me on to the bed._

_Hinata?_

_"Sasuke!"_

_I hugged his neck.._

_But I was surprised when he was on top of me kissing my lips.._

_?????????_

_TBC  
_


	11. A cheater is always a cheater

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**_

**_You notice how my Stories, always have Sasuke dying? I'm mean to the poor kid...._**  
**_For everyone who's reviewed, _**

**_Sadly, I might be discontinueing this story._**

**_It's been fun._**

I knew it was wrong, the thought crossed my mind as his hand went up my shirt..'

I'm married, I groaned.. Disgust ate at my stomach...

But Itachi's never kissed me like this before.....

I felt my shirt go over my shoulders..

I almost regretted it when I felt the cold air cause me to nip...

How far would I let this go?

He kissed my lips again and I forgot everything..

R&R!!!


	12. Suicidal Tendencies

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**_

_I was well aware Itachi was watching but somethig in me didn't want to stop..._

_Sasuke was getting his chance to prove his love,_

_after all this is what happens when you love two boys........_

_I watched Hinata give herself to my little brother so willingly,_

_I spun on my heels, deciding to head back to my house, this is why you have all the knives for... He reminded himself..._

_I could already feel the knife begin to start to tare my skin..._

_Hinata started this, but I know she isn't willing to end it..._

_So I'll end it for her, even if it means taking my own life..._

_I love her that much that I would give it up..._


	13. A Decision, One or the other never both

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_You always had a way to get to me, Just when I thought I saw an escape you corner me again.._

I hummed a tune while I pinned the pictures of Itachi, Sasuke and I to the wall..

I the middle of the moral was a picture with me and Sasuke kissing...

I blushed as I remembered everything that happened that day..

Who would have thought it would end so ?

Who would have thought the thief would catch the princess.

But I banished those thoughts as I felt Sasuke's teeth dig in to my skin..

I moaned as I dropped the last picture's...

"Sasuke your not playing fair!"

The famous Uchia prodigy grinned slyly..

Who said I had to be fair Hime? He murmured against her skin..

Hinata smirked as she bit in to his neck, almost immediantly he pulled away.

And you want to say I'm unfair you damn tease! He exclaimed.

Hinata pouted her lips...

So you don't like it? She had the puppy eyes going. I thought you loved me.

Sasuke turned away before she would suceed in guilt tripping him.

He felt her arms wrap around his waist, I love you Sas- kun.

He turned and kissed her lips gently, their lips barely touching, I love you too.

*flashback ends*

I groaned as my stomach grumbled..

Itachi came in with food, it smelt worse than I could have ever thought possible.


	14. authors note

Author's note...

so i need a vote,

who gets the girl itachi or sasuke ! review and tell me plz!


	15. A tease and a question

I do not own Naruto.......

Itachi's food reminded me of what he had tried to do earlier, Sasuke had found him attempting to commit suicide...

He brought him here and I tried to explain...

But Itachi would not hear it.......

Hinata I need to know, who do you love more, me or him?

Why did that Question have to come up?

I wasn't ready to answer it....

**Just a teaser lol**


	16. findng the right words

I do not own Naruto.......

I gave it thought over night...

And I finally realized, I couldn't let go of Sasuke because he was my high school sweetheart.

But I couldnt let Itachi go, because he is my soul mate.

But I still had to tell them this...........

How would I be able to put this in to words?


End file.
